Vanishing
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: James's thoughts as he takes Emma to safety inside the magic wardrobe. One shot


**Vanishing **

**James's thoughts as he takes Emma to safety inside the magic wardrobe. One shot **

I had been expecting you for such a long time. The proof of the love your mother and I shared, that eternal love that would break all chains, but later I learned that there was something that could actually break us apart. The Queen's threat sounded vain and empty to me, but not to your mother. My dear Snow. She knew of what that witch was capable of, in some way I also knew it, I just didn't know what else she was capable of until I was faced with the decision of losing you both.

You would be safe and with that I expected to find peace and self soothing to my broken heart, but it wasn't that simple, nevertheless I had to let you go. We would find each other again, we always did.

Then all changed. You came early and as dreadful as it sounded, we had to make a choice to save you. To give you your best chance, I was unwilling to do so, I thought your mother was out of her mind for setting you out into the unknown of your own, but if you were anything like her, and I knew you were, you'd be fine. I was suddenly filled with a wave of new found hope.

Now as I hold you in my arms I think of the moments we won't be able to share together. I have to fight the tears back as I see a knight coming my way, I know I have to pull back my emotions for now and just show you how much I love you, that I am brave , but I wasn't always really that brave, right now you've given me this new power I didn't know I had. The power of a father saving his child.

**This brings my head to a spin with sorrow as I imagine I won't watch you grow up, I won't be able to hold you close to my chest and feel your heartbeat like I do now, when you are frightened by a storm in the middle of the night. I won't be able to tell you, you did an excellent job when you first to stand and walk towards me just in time to sweep you up in my arms.**

**As you will be growing up, I won't be able to call you off when you misbehave and then you'd give one of those sad looks that take the best in me and I have to forgive you because, it is impossible to stay mad at you for a long time. Then as you go to your first Ball, I won't be able to dance with you standing on my feet and pretend you are actually dancing like the little princess you are. **

**I have been harmed now, but I still hold on to you, leaning you against my chest, I make my way to the nursery, kick down the door.**

**My mind drifts off again to the moment when I picture you upset because of the lack of attention you are getting because of the new baby that just became a part of this family. I smile when I watch you pout and pick you up in my arms, assuring you, you have nothing to worry about. Your tears soak my shirt and I kiss your forehead and somehow that is enough for now. **

**I cant help but think about how proud you would feel the first time I got you a bow and arrow and show you how to shoot or perhaps you'd be knitting something with your mother, you can do all you want as long as you are happy. **

**I picture your smile and that mischievous grin you give when you have destroyed the kitchen when you try to help the cook make cookies, all covered in flour you blush as I look sternly at you and you pour all the blame on your brother. **

**Now you sneak out in the middle of the night to watch the stars and when you finally have fallen asleep once again, I take you back to bed. Your eyes flutter open, the same eyes that can made me fall for your mother look deeply into mine and your long blonde and curly hairs drops on your face. But you don't go to bed and you are restless until I take you with me to cuddle between me and your mother. Snow gives me a disapproving look as I am not strong enough not to give into your pleads. **

There is no more time for of what might have been as I struggle to get the lock of the door open and place you safely inside the wooden structure. I lean to kiss your forehead, your sweet and innocent scent stays with me and I shall never forget it. Lock. "Find us" I whisper in pain but with such love. And then all I have left to do is pray.

I turn around to buy you time. Perhaps to buy myself some to with the hope that I will return to your mother in time. But I don't. They are too strong for my wounded self and before I know it, I feel a sharp pain inside me. The metal is cold but by this time I feel numb and I collapse to the ground, my hand can only hold my sword for that much.

I turn my head around in pain. The knights now stand trying to break into the magical vessel to get you. I fight the desire of closing my eyes. Then I see it. The inside of the wardrobe is empty. You are safe. I turn my head around to take a large breath. Perhaps for the last time.

Until we meet again. My sweet girl, papa loves you.

**A short One shot for all those Emma/James lovers! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review **


End file.
